Secrets
There are a few secrets in the game, powerful bosses in hidden corners that nobody would think to go to or little easter eggs. Here's a list: The Jevil in the loading screen, when clicked, he laughs. (He does nothing else.) Disbelief Papyrus, the black door behind Papyrus. Must be beyond level (500?) to enter, he drops the Papyrus Bone, which does 800 melee damage. His second phase drops the Papyrus Spaghetti, which heals you 50,000, and gives you a jump boost. Phase 3 (which requires level 2,300) drops nothing, but is a hard boss for beginners. Phase 4 drops the Orange Eye, which does 13,000 damage and it's ranged. hOi, to the farthest right corner of the Underfell map, they drop "Temmie Flakes", a healing item which max heals you, and gives a jump boost. You need to be level 2,950 to fight them, but the fight gives a lot of XP, and is relatively easy. Bark Bark, the annoying dog boss to the farthest left corner of the Underfell map, they drop the Red Artifact. You need to be level 3,000 to fight them. Just like hOi, they are relatively easy and give a lot of XP. OOF Head, a boss that's very hidden. Go into the portal room and go to the closes left corner, hug it as you go to the right corner and you'll hit invisible stairs. When you hit the farthest left corner, go right and you'll fight it. You need to be level 3,300, and he drops the Oof Eye (I don't remember the exact name.) This does 20,000 damage, and the boss is unbelievably easy. Bob, the boss to the farthest wall in between hOi and Bark Bark, they drop "Temmie" which does 9,000 melee damage. You need to be level 3,500 to fight them, but they give a tremendous amount of XP and is such an easy battle. X Gaster, X Gaster is a hard boss who is to the farthest left corner of XTale, he has 3 phases. His first phase is the same as the Mega Boss Rush but stronger and drops the Xsoul Scythe which does 3,800 damage. His second phase, a bit harder, drops the X Gaster Hand, it does 50,000 ranged damage. His final phase isn't really a fight, he has 1 HP and never attacks, this drops the Game Master Block, and does 7,500 damage. Strongy Sans, Strongy Sans is in waterfall, in the entrance to Temmie Village, go towards the waterfall and consume the Papyrus Spaghetti and Temmie Flakes, then jump to the top of the waterfall. At the top, run around a bit and you will enter a very time-consuming boss battle. He has 75,000,000 HP, and drops the Strongy Blaster which does 150,000 ranged damage. Hardcore True X Gaster, a boss with 100M HP, found in the hardcore zone at the Other World. Eat the Papyrus Spaghetti and Temmie flakes (And be level 6,000), and jump on top of the temmies head. Once beaten, he drops the hardcore gamemasters block which does 70,000 damage.